Sacrificing Freedom
by the-last-one-sleeping
Summary: What would you sacrifice for people you love? Follow Luna and her twin brother Luke as they, with the help of Fairy Tail, travel to a distant land of Fiore called Joya to save the people that they care about.


**This is a story that I have been working on for a few months and I am finally putting it into words! How exiting. Please let me know what you all think that tell me how I can improve as a writer. I will let you all know though, that I am recovering from a severe case of writers block so things might be a bit rocky at first, but don't worry. I believe this will be an awesome story. **

The night was wet and cold. It had been raining on and off all day so the streets were filled with puddles and mud. It was late in the night, everyone was inside enjoying the company of friends and family while others turned in for the evening. It was so cold and wet that even animals and other creatures of the night took shelter, leaving the town of magnolia in the deep dark silence of the dusk. The moon peaked from behind a bundle of murky clouds, beaming a gleam of moonlight onto the only people out on such a terrible night.

A boy, no older looking than 16 with blonde muddy hair a round face with freckles dotted about and piercing green eyes, ran through the streets of magnolia carrying what appeared to be an unconscious girl, who looked quite similar to himself, in his arms. The girl looked also of the age of 16 and had autumn blonde hair and a round face with freckles across her cheeks, you couldn't tell what eye color she had due to the fact she was unconscious. The only real difference between the two was the girl had something quite strange about her. She had fabricated or 'fake' right arm and left leg. They seemed to be made of a type of metal, they also appeared to have scratches and Knicks taken out of them here and there from what looked like years of use. Something that was also off-putting about her was the fact that she was bleeding, quite profusely from what appeared to be a large slash across her abdomen. It looked as if it were at least six inches long and at least almost an inch deep.

The boy panted as his lungs burned from the cold crisp air of the night. The seasons had been changing from fall to winter so it wasn't cold enough for it to snow but it was defiantly cold enough to freeze to death. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked paled and her lips had turned a light shade of a purple. She also seemed very fragile, as if, if he were to drop her she would break into tiny little pieces. He held her close to his chest trying to keep her warm as the rain beat down onto the two of them.

"Just a little further." He assured himself and the girl in his arms.

He felt his legs burning as they turned a corner and found themselves on a main road that lead to a giant tree in what seemed to be a park. He was so caught up in his surroundings that he didn't notice a puddle that he ran trough, leaving his shoes soaked. He felt his heart flutter when he saw something that he had only heard about from the tales people told at bars. It was known across the country and was praised across the lands. They had saved the world numerous times and were known for their damage costs.

"Fairy Tail." The boy read out loud the golden lettering that was welded to the top of the gate that protected the entrance. HE could hear muffled voices inside laughing and chatting. He felt relief wash over him as he came to a stop in front of a giant pair of wooden doors. The boy used his shoulder to push open the giant doors.

Once, the giant wooden doors all eyes were on him. He felt the smell of alcohol and sweat tickle his nose as he looked around the room. He noticed people of all shapes and sizes. His wanderings were cut off when a short old man with a balding white hair and a mustache cleared his throat.

"May I help you young man?" The older man asked. He watched as his eyes trailed down to the girl in his arms.

"Oh, uh, yes. My sister is hurt and needs help. Could you help her?" He asked feeling very suddenly aware at how cold he was.

"Of course, we will help you. Come in." The old man motioned for him to come further into the building. "Mira, Wendy and Erza. Do you all think that you could help the young lady?" He asked the said girls

"Yes, of course master." Wendy nodded her head.

"Please, bring her this way." Mira motioned for the boy to follow them as they made their way towards the infirmary. The boy quickly followed still holding his sister close to his chest as he looked around the guild hall. He saw that furniture was a mix of repaired chairs and tables. Some things looked newer than others while others were still in pieces on the floor. He assumed from the last fight that had happened.

"Right through here. " Ordered Erza as she held open the door of the infirmary for the blonde. He nodded a quick 'thank you' and walked through the doorway. The infirmary had a row of seven hospital looking beds with white sheets lined against one wall while on the other side of the room there were cabinets and sinks that had all sorts of supplies in them.

"You can set her down there." Mira said sweetly. The boy did as asked and laid his sister down gently onto the white sheeted bed. He looked her over and felt a lump in his throat beginning to form.

"Wendy and Erza will take care of you sister, let's go find you some dry clothes." Mira placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking up his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. That would be great." He forced himself to smile at the bar maid. She lead him out of the infirmary and further down a hallway away from the original guild hall that he had entered through. While walking down this hallway he assumed it was offices and housing rooms along with a few storage areas. He couldn't tell much from just walking past them but that was all he could gather. Mira walked through a door on their right and the boy followed. They were in a room that had two beds with dark blue sheets and blanket, a night stand, a chair that sat in the corner of the room, a bookshelf filled with books and a small desk that had office supplies and a communication lacrima on it. On the other side of the room there was a door that lead to a bathroom that had a bathtub and a shower along with two faucets.

"You can stay here until your sister gets better, she can move in here if you want or she can house in a room down the hall. I'll go get you some warm clothes and a towel." Mira said softly before exiting the room and leaving him alone, dripping wet in a room he had never been in before at a place with total strangers. He laughed a little bit to himself as he thought about how crazy all of this was.

He looked around the room and noticed the bookshelf had some very interesting books that lined the shelves. He read over the titles and could barley even pronounce some of them. Well, that doesn't even say much, he thought. I can barley read anyhow.

"Alright." Mira's voice rang through his thoughts as she re-entered the room, "Here are some clothes and a towel. I hope that they fit you alright. I'll step out into the hall until you've finished." She said setting the clothes on the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." He smiled, as she shut the door behind her. He grabbed the clothes and entered the bathroom with the towel around his shoulders.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary. Wendy was working on healing the girl that had been brought to her, while Erza sat in the corner of the infirmary watching Wendy carefully making sure that she didn't over work herself and exhaust her magic.

Erza looked over the blonde girl carefully taking note of her metallic arm and leg. She was wearing jean shorts, a black t-shirt and a blue zip-up jacket that had the right sleeve torn off of it. She was also wearing a pair of black combat boots that had scuffs and cuts across them. She wondered how someone so young could have so many injuries. She had knowledge that Gildarts had lost limps but that was due to Acnologia. But what could she have faced that would leave her in such a condition?

She watched as a bead of sweat trickled down Wendy's forehead as she concentrated her magic ever so carefully. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about the feeling she felt when that boy had entered with her. There was something different about this girl something that felt dark. Her brother felt much more lighter and chipper even when he was soaked and dripping wet she felt happiness radiating off of him but through his magic.

She had to put her thoughts aside because she saw the blonde girl twitch. She focused on where she thought she had saw the girl move. She twitched again, he finger moved. She knew that she had to be waking up. She shifted her position in her chair as she waited to see if anything else would happen.

Wendy could feel her magic flowing into the girl as she was mending her wound. When she had been brought in she was bleeding quite a bit but now she had managed to get that bleeding to stop and she had now began closing the wound by basically making magical stitches that will stay and hold the wound together until it's healed.

She was shifting her hands across the girl's abdomen when she felt something cold encircle her hands that shocked her making her jump back, but she didn't go far because something was still holding her wrist. She looked at her hand and saw a metal hand holding it firmly she followed the hand up towards a pair of piercing green eyes. The girl was awake and staring straight at her, she wasn't even blinking just staring.

The girl stared at Wendy. Where am I she thought. She noticed something shiny out of the corner of her eye and saw that a red headed woman dressed in a blue skirt and a breastplate of armor was holding a sword to her. She looked to the other girl who's wrist she had grabbed and saw that she had long blue hair and a blue and yellow dress on. She looked very tired and quite shocked. She looked down at her hand that was holding the young girl's wrist and cautiously let go. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she laid her head down on her pillow and felt her cold wet hair press up against her skull.

"Hi." The blue haired girl spoke timidly. "I'm Wendy. You were injured very badly. We're only trying to help. We didn't mean to startle you." She spoke in a very soft and calm voice.

"I am Erza Scarlet. Would you mind telling us who you are?" She asked while sheathing her sword.

"Luna." She spoke evenly.

"Well, you are at a place called Fairy Tail. You're brother brought you here a few hours ago. Would you like me to go get him now that you're awake?" Wendy asked.

"No thanks. The last thing I need is him running in here running his mouth when this is his fault." The girl named Luna scoffed.

Erza stood up and walked to the side of the bed. "I am going to leave for a few minutes and get you a dry pair of clothes. Just now that if you try anything while I am gone you will regret it. Understand."

"Yeah, sure." Luna shrugged her shoulders as she watched the red head narrow her eyes at her before exiting the room. She chuckled a little bit once the door was shut. "Geez, what's her problem? Would she really think that I would hurt some kid." She said to herself.

"That's Erza. She is really nice but you don't want to get on her bad side." Wendy laughed nervously.

"Hey, Wendy was it?" Wendy nodded. "Did my brother happen to bring in a sword with him?"

"Uhm, no, I don't think he did. It was only you and him." Wendy answered as she began healing Luna again. "What's you brother's name, by the way?"

"What an asshole. That means were going to have to go find my sword. His name is Luke and he's a dick. You don't really want to get to know him."

"Why not?" Wendy asked confused. "He's your brother. Shouldn't you want to see him? He must be worried about you."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call him 'my brother'. We may be twins but that doesn't mean anything." Luna rolled her eyes. She looked down at Wendy's hands puzzled as they emitted a light greenish blue hue. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm healing you." Wendy smiled as her features quirked into a smile. Every time she talked about her magic she thought about her dragon, her mother who had raised her as her own.

"That's cool." Luna bit her lip, "How much longer until you're done?"

"Not too much longer. You're almost finished." Wendy said with a smile across her lips.

Luna shivered as she felt a gust of wind enter the room when the familiar red head re-entered with a pair of clothes and a towel. She sat them down on the bed to the right of Luna and sat back down at her chair. "You two got along well, yes?" Erza asked while keeping her eye on Luna. She wasn't quite sure if she should trust her yet or not and didn't want to make the wrong decision.

"Yeah, Wendy's quite a little champ here. She tells me that that little glowie light is healing me." Luna chuckled to herself.

"She's correct. That little light it healing you and actually saving your life." Erza stated. "Actually when we first looked at you, you were bleeding quite a lot and weren't sure if you were going to make it."

"I'm either going to die here or further on down the road. It doesn't matter to me." Luna shifted her eyes to the ceiling.

**End Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading. I will be updating the story every week and sometimes a little earlier than then. Please let me know how I can improve my writing and what you think of the story so far. **


End file.
